


With You

by YaoiRhythm



Category: Ensemble Stars (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff because all the stuff I write is so damn sad, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiRhythm/pseuds/YaoiRhythm
Summary: Shinobu and Yuta are trying to confess to eachother.





	1. Confession

Yuta sighed, he didn't want his brother's help, but there was no choice. 

"Aniki, I need help with something."

"You're blushing~!"

"Well, obviously! I mean, I'm trying to confess to Shinobu-kun..."

Hinata laughed.

"What's amusing about that?!"

Hinata calmed down, "I can't help you with that, Yuta. You know him way better than I do."

\-------

Shinobu looked at a picture of him and Yuta. He was hoping he could finally make a move. He'd practiced his confession on the mirror, but that didn't exactly help the ninja out. It wasn't the same as confessing to the real deal. 

He decided to head to school early and wait for Yuta, little did he know, Yuta himself had come up with a similar plan. 

\-------

It all began for Yuta quite suddenly and unexpectedly. About a month prior, he'd had a slightly, well extremely lewd, rather, dream about the ninja. At first, he'd denied it meant anything, but he realized dreams like that usually have a meaning. 

\--------

Shinobu was ready. To his surprise, he ran into Yuta. He didn't waste a second.

"H-hey, Yuta-kun, could you meet me on the roof after school ends?"

Yuta nodded, suppressing the blush that was blossoming on his face.

\--------

School was rather quick and uneventful, and the two boys made their way up to the roof.

\--------

"Good afternoon, Y-Yuta-kun."

"What did you need?"

Shinobu felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He sucked in a deep breath.

"Yuta-kun... I... I really, really like you! As more than a friend!"

Be for he could finish his confession, Yuta pulled him into a tight hug. He felt a tear form in his eyes, and looked up to see Yuta beginning to cry, as well.

"I was scared you didn't feel what I felt, Shinobu-kun. I like you, too."

Shinobu felt overjoyed. He had won Yuta's heart over. That was the best thing ever, to him. He brushed the hair blocking the view of his other eye aside. 

"Shinobu, you're beautiful. Really beautiful," Yuta said, lovingly.

The held both of eachother's hands in a tight grip. 

"Yuta-kun, kiss me."

The ginger moved in towards Shinobu, and the two newly found lovers' lips interlocked. It felt right.


	2. Stay With Me

After a few seconds, they ended the kiss, and smiled at eachother.

"We should probably head home. It's supposed to snow," Yuta whispered.

"Yuta-kun, no, Yuta, could I stay with you?"

Yuta nodded. He was happy that were on a no-honorific basis. He knew Shinobu's parents were on business trips for the entirety of winter break, which had just started, so it was reasonable Shinobu would want to stay with him.

"Okay. Let's go get your stuff."

\-------

After gathering Shinobu's things and clarifying with his parents over the phone that Shinobu stay over there, they headed to Yuta's house. 

\--------

"Aniki!"

"Yeah?"

"Shinobu is staying with us for the break."

"Okay! Tetsu-kun is coming over tonight, by the way~!"

"Okay!"

"We'll take the couch~!"

\---------

Shinobu set his things down. He was both excited and nervous about spending winter break with his new boyfriend. All sorts of things could happen. At least, he could be sure that it'd work out. He was sure Yuta was feeling the same.

\---------

After dinner, Yuta and Shinobu retired to bed, Yuta holding the ninja protectively.


	3. Morning

Yuta woke up to see Shinobu sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled. He was greatly looking forward to his winter break. His winter break with his boyfriend. He loved how that sounded.

"Yuta," Shinobu moaned, groggily.

Yuta grinned. "What?"

"You're warm."

Yuta smiled, and hugged Shinobu tighter.

\------

Hinata and Tetora had fallen asleep outside the door, hoping to hear some action. 

Tetora woke up to realize that Hinata was resting his head on his lower abdomen, and turned red. 

"Hi-Hinata!"

Hinata woke up.

"What is it?"

"Look where your head is!"

Hinata saw how close he was to Tetora's privates and immediately stood up.

"M-My apologies!"

Tetora couldn't help but laugh at how Hinata reacted. 

Hinata blushed.

"What's so funny?"

"The way you reacted was just so damn cute!" Tetora paused. "Forget I said that."

Hinata felt his face heating up. He could see Tetora's doing the same.

"Cute...?"

Tetora was completely red. "Um..."

Hinata unexpectedly grabbed Tetora's hand.

"I'm glad you feel that way. You see, I don't just want to be your friend, and..." Hinata started crying at the prospect of saying such things.

Tetora grabbed Hinata and held him, protectively.


End file.
